


Writer's Little Secret

by HazzasPrettyLittleLiar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar/pseuds/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis couldn't be more excited. His book was being turned into a movie, and he would be sitting right next to the director, watching it all happen! He becomes even more excited for the movie when Harry Styles is cast as the main character. Louis can't help himself; he begins to fall for the curly haired lad. And Harry begins to feel the same way. However, when Harry's agent prevents any word of Harry being bi, Harry becomes the writer's little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fiction. None of this happened. Any relation to anyone is simply coincidence. Enjoy! Xx

Louis Tomlinson read the email over for what seemed like the millionth time. A huge Hollywood director wanted to make his book into a movie. Put his characters on screen, bringing them to life for millions to see. Millions. His book, Life as we Know it, had hit the shelves a year ago, and now it was going to hit the cinema. He was beyond excited, emailing back right away, but not too right away that he came off as strange and desperate. Even though he was both. They would start casting next Wednesday. It was Thursday- very late Thursday evening to be exact- and Louis was tired. With a yawn, he turned off his laptop and shuffled to bed.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just fiction. Any relation to anyone is simply coincidential. Xx

The next morning, he woke up to his best mate, Zayn Malik leaning over his bed. He screamed, flailing his arms, and falling out of bed. He landed on the ground with a thud, before getting up and flipping Zayn the bird. 

"What the hell, mate?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. 

Zayn answered with a laugh. "Time to go." He then became quiet when he received no response; only a confused glance. "Don't tell me you forgot." Louis smiled innocently, wrapping his arms around Zayn in hope of forgiveness. 

Zayn shoved him off. "Damn it, Lou! We talked about this! We were going to grab breakfast and then go shop for Perrie's birthday." His voice became soft. "I need your feminineness to pick out what she would like."

Louis groaned, rolling his eyes. "I told you not to call it that. Ever. I'm gay, not a woman. Feminineness isn't even a word," He pointed out. “At least I don’t think…”

Now it was Zayn's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Just- just get ready and meet me outside, okay? I need a smoke." 

"It's like 8 in the morning. You're slowly killing yourself, Zayn," Louis said, sympathetically. 

"I don't need your sympathy, as I've said a million times. I can quit when I want. Now, go get ready," Zayn replied, with a slap of Louis' bum. Louis mumbled something along the lines of 'yeah, yeah' and hopped in the shower. 

\---

When he was finished, he slipped on some boxers, his jeans, his The Killers band tee, and his vans. He fixed his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. 

Eh, it’ll do, he thought. He slipped his phone in his pocket and walked downstairs to meet Zayn. Zayn was outside, leaning on the side of the building, cigarette dangling from his lips. When he saw Louis, he politely tossed it on the ground, crumpling it with his foot. Then, the pair were on their way. The walk to Sandy’s Diner took all of about fifteen minutes, the two lads keeping up a conversation to pass the time. 

“So, do you even know where to start?” Louis asked, once they had sat down. 

Zayn sighed. “No. That’s why I brought you along.” 

Louis looked at him with mock hurt. “You mean to tell me that it wasn’t because I’m your best mate and you love hanging out with me?” 

Zayn smiled. “Nope. I only hang out with you when necessary. You’re kind of an arse, ya know that?” He asked playfully. 

Louis threw a strip of bacon at him. “Shut it, Malik. You’re no breeze to be around either,” He teased. 

“I think you’re lying.” 

“If you hate me so much, leave. No one’s stopping you.” 

Zayn tapped his fingers against his chin in thought. “Maybe I will.” 

“You’re bloody horrid, Zaynie.” 

“Never call me that.,” Zayn said with a roll of his eyes. He seemed to daze off.

Louis took a sip of coffee before waving his hands in front of Zayn’s face, bringing him back to reality. “You alright, mate? Spaced out there for a minute.” 

“Um, yeah fine. It’s just- my mum. She’s making me move out. Get a real job and- quote start my life- end quote,” He said, letting his hands absentmindedly stir his coffee. 

Louis set down his coffee. “I think she’s right. You’re too family oriented. It’s time for you to live for you. Do things for Zayn.” 

Zayn licked his lips. “That’s exactly what she said,” he said softly. He sighed before continuing. “But is there such a thing as too family oriented? I mean, isn’t it my job to take care of them?” 

Louis bit his lip, unsure of what to say to that. Finally, he settled on, “Sure, it’s your job. But now it’s time to use up all of your vacation days.” 

Zayn bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to believe Louis was right. “I…I guess I can take a few days off. Maybe start looking for a flat.” 

Louis suddenly got a great idea. “Or, you could fly with me to the states to start casting for my new movie.” 

Zayn’s eyes got wide. “You’re bluffing! That’s amazing, mate! When did this happen?” 

“Last night. I got an email from Dixon Dikus. You know, the big director in LA. He wants to make Life as we Know it into a movie. I- excuse me, we- fly out Monday and casting starts Wednesday. What do you say, you want to be a part of what is only the best thing to ever happen to me? I could use my best mate by my side.” 

Zayn looked shell-shocked. “Hell yes! You’re the best, Lou!” 

Louis smiled smugly, drinking his coffee. “So I’ve heard.” 

\--- 

“Hey, I got it. Just a little thank you gift for bringing me along. Put your wallet away,” Zayn said, slapping the money out of Louis’ hand. 

“It’s no problem. You paid last time. It’s my turn now.” He set down the money, which Zayn picked up and gave back to him. Louis always hated how stubborn he was. “I’ll pay for me, you’ll pay for you. Deal?” Zayn nodded and it was settled. When everything was taken care of, both boys slid out of the booth and headed down the avenue where Perrie’s favourite store was. 

“Since it is her birthday and not Christmas, we don’t need anything over the top. Has she hinted at anything she might like?” Louis asked, strolling through the isles. Purses, necklaces, bracelets, earrings, scarves, shoes, pants, skirts all lined the shelves. He stopped in front of a faux- but still beautiful- diamond necklace. “What about this?” 

Zayn came from a few isles away, eyes sparkling. “It looks exactly like something she’d wear. Is it in our price range?” 

Louis flipped it over. “Yes. You think she’d like it?” 

Zayn nodded. “One hundred percent.” He picked up the matching bracelet and earrings. “These too.” 

“Great. Now, all we need is a few small things. Like body wash, lotion, lip gloss, candy?” 

Zayn pointed a few isles over, the one he was originally in. “I saw some lotion and stuff over there.” Once in the isle, Zayn picked up two bottles. “Strawberry Splash or Peach Paradise?” 

Louis looked over in disgust. “Oh god. Neither of those. Never pick the fruity scents. Ever.” 

“Speaking of fruity..” Zayn mumbled incoherently. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing,” Zayn said quickly. 

Louis narrowed his eyes at him. “Do you want my help or not, Malik?” 

“Y-yes please.” 

Louis smiled knowing he had control over Zayn. He picked up two bottles and tossed them to Zayn. “Here. French Vanilla and Brown Sugar Cinnamon.” 

“Thanks.” 

Louis waved him off. “Now let’s pick up some chocolate. All girls love chocolate!” He said, pulling Zayn into the candy isle. 

\---

When he got back to his flat, Louis plopped down on the sofa. Shopping is tiring, after all. He kicked off his shoes and fell asleep. 

“Louis,” a voice whispered. “Louis.” “LOUIS!” 

Louis screamed, falling off of the sofa. “Jesus Christ. You have to stop doing that,” he hissed, rubbing his head. 

“Sorry. I called you ten times and all I got was voicemail. For all I knew, you could have been murdered,” Zayn said, helping himself to a beer from Louis’ fridge. 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Well I’m perfectly fine.” 

“Debatable,” Zayn mumbled. 

Louis ignored him. “What do you want?” 

“I wanted to know If you wanted to go to the bar. A couple of our mates are going.” 

Louis bit his lip. The lads Zayn hung out with besides him weren’t the greatest. Except Liam. Louis and Liam had gotten on right away. But no, not in that way. They were just good mates, nothing else. Louis had gone out with Zayn, Liam and the others a few times before and Liam ended up saving him each time. Zayn and the others had always gotten wasted, very wasted. Liam and Louis were always assigned to be the DD’s, taking every single one of Zayn’s mates home, including the Bradford native. “I-I don’t know, Zayn. I have a lot to do before we leave.” 

Zayn rolled his eyes. “We don’t leave until Monday. Come on, live a little!” He pleaded. 

Louis sighed. “Okay, fine. But I’m not taking Brad home. Lord knows the poor lad is going to be drunk off his arse tonight.” 

“You won’t have to. I’ll make Liam do it.” Poor Liam. Louis fixed his hair and put on his shoes while Zayn finished the remainder of the beer he took.

\---

The bar was loud, it always was. And Louis always felt awkward and out of place. He looked away for one second and by the time he turned back around, Zayn was out of sight. Louis sighed and felt a tap on his shoulder. Liam smiled at him, pulling him into a hug. “Louis! How are you, mate? Haven’t seen you in a while. Read your book though. Simply genius.” 

Louis thanked him and gestured for him to sit. “So how have you been, Li?”

“Good, good. When Zayn asked me to come tonight, he also may have mentioned something about a movie. Congrats,” Liam said with a smile. 

“Thank you. Do you, by any chance, want to tag along? I invited Zayn, as well.” 

Liam grinned from ear to ear. “I’d love to.” He took a sip of beer. “And by tag along, do you mean make sure Zayn doesn’t do anything to embarrass himself and/or get him arrested?” 

“You didn’t hear it from me. But if you would.” Both boys glanced over to see Zayn chugging a beer. 

Liam whistled. “It’s going to be one tough night.” Louis nodded in agreement. 

\---

Louis and Liam had gotten everyone home safe. It had taken ten minutes just to get everyone in the car, seeing as how Zayn didn’t feel like going home. It took a whole lot of empty promises Zayn wouldn’t remember when he woke up, but he finally resisted and jumped in the car. Needless to say, Louis was exhausted. He passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Only 3 more days, He thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Hope you enjoy this story!  
> -Hazza'sPrettyLittleLiar


End file.
